1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assay for detection of Watermelon silver mottle virus serogroup in Tospovirus genus with monoclonal antibody and a method for preparing the monoclonal antibody.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tospovirus species belong to the genus Tospovirus are the only group of plant-infecting virus in the family Bunyaviridae. Tospoviruses are transmitted by thrips in a persistent manner and distributed worldwide to infect more than 900 species in 82 families of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous plants. Virions of tospoviruses are enveloped quasi spherical particles containing three single-stranded RNAs of negative sense and ambisense. Owing to the instability of tospoviruses, it is difficult to purify sufficient amounts of their individual proteins.
The tropical and subtropical climate in South Asia and Eastern South Asia is adaptable for the growth and survival of thrips, the vector of tospoviruses. The Watermelon silver mottle virus (WSMoV)-serogroup tospoviruses are the major species distribute over these areas. The reported members in the WSMoV serogroup, based on the serological relationship of nucleocapsid protein (NP), include WSMoV and Calla lily chlorotic spot virus (CCSV) in Taiwan, Peanut bud necrosis virus (PBNV) and Watermelon bud necrosis virus (WBNV) in India, and Capsicum chlorosis virus (CaCV) in Australia and Thailand.
Due to the convenience of international transportation and the frequency of agricultural transaction among various countries, tospoviruses or their vectors are easily to be inadvertently imported. Therefore, the quarantine of agricultural products tends to important. Development of a fast and precise examination system will be useful to understand and monitor the distribution of tospoviruses for promoting agriculture competition in the international market.